


A Maid's Tale

by Spiralleds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Giles, Anya, fish</p></blockquote>





	A Maid's Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deird1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/gifts).



"You've never? To say, I'm the first to suggest—"

"Not the first," Anya clarified. "Just the first time I've said yes."

"Really?"

"Really. After this mermaid's flock was stolen and she—" Anya bit her lip. Exploits of canned man would spoil the moment. Too late. Rupert's creased brow spoke volumes.

"Interesting. I knew they existed, but first-hand accounts are rare." A boyish smile erased the frown. "Perhaps if I added sake to our sushi order you might tell the – excuse the pun – tale? Without the vengeance portion."

He'd asked for _more_. From her. "I'd like that. A lot."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Giles, Anya, fish


End file.
